


Art For "My Soul To Keep"

by afteriwake



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Artwork for the fic "My Soul To Keep." Fic summary: Trevor Langan was sharp-witted, handsome and surprisingly gentle. He was everything Rafael wanted in a soulmate. If they had met under different circumstances Rafael would have completed the bond instantly. Instead, Trevor was representing a murderer who Rafael was prosecuting. A murderer who killed those who had found their soulmates.





	Art For "My Soul To Keep"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Soul to Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761235) by [Bulletproof_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love), [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous). 



> Created for WIP Big Bang 2018.


End file.
